


call out my name

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Eating out, M/M, Oral, Short Drabble, afab language, blowjob, trans keith, yes i'm trans mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: anonymous: keith sitting on lance’s face and he gets the urge to lean forward and suck lance offshort prompt for y'all <3 enjoy!





	call out my name

Lance’s tongue is a welcome heat against his pussy; he starts by exploring him, lapping at his soaked folds, nosing at his clit and circling it slowly around his pulsing hole. Then drags it up, until it’s flicking teasingly at the tip of his clit, a soft moan emnating from deep in the boy’s chest. If Keith’s honest, he loves the slow build, the electrifying feeling of Lance just genuinely enjoying the taste and feel of his cunt. 

Right now, Keith is sitting on Lance’s face, moaning and groping his own chest as his pussy gets eaten. Lance has his hands bound while Keith has his way, slowly grinding his hips and draggin his cunt over Lance’s lips and chin. It’s perfect, and although he feels more dominant and demanding than usual (hence the position), he doesn’t stop Lance from going slow, tracing patterns over his swollen clit with expert swirls of his tongue. 

“God damn that’s good,” Keith groans, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. “Suck on it, Lance, please. Suck my clit.” 

Lance doesn’t hesitate; he wraps his lips around Keith’s enlarged clit and sucks, soft and sweet, his head bobbing beneath Keith as he pleasures him in any way his boyfriend asks. Keith’s head lolls back, exposing his neck, and he lets out a high-pitched moan, moving his hips slightly faster. “Yeah, y-yeah, like that,” he gasps. “Good boy, fuck yeah.” 

Below him, Lance moans at the praise. The noise makes Keith blink his eyes open, and he looks down to see Lance’s cock twitch, leaking precum. His eyes go hooded and he smirks to himself as an idea comes to mind. “You this hard just from eating my pussy?” he asks, reaching for the hairtie around his wrist and pulling his hair back. “Hmm…we should do something abou that.” 

Before Lance can manage any kind of reply, Keith is bending forward and teasing the tip of his dick, wetting his lips and rubbing them along his shaft. He noses at Lance’s curls, traces his tongue over his balls and strokes him long and slow. “Fuck,” he groans when he feels Lance twitch in his hand again. “You like this, huh? You want my mouth?” 

Lance doesn’t relent with the attention to his clit, swirling his tongue expertly, but he makes a muffled noise of affirmation, face buried in Keith’s pussy. 

With a low chuckle, Keith leans in and sucks the head into his mouth. He’s good at this, and he knows this, an air of smug satisfaction about him as he sucks and kitten licks Lance’s cock. He feels the boy moan beneath him, noises still muffled by his cunt. “You want me to take it all?” Keith asks him, looking over his shoulder to catch Lance’s eye. “If you fuck me open with your tongue, I’ll do it.” 

A loud groan escapes Lance’s lips and he moves his tongue down to Keith’s entrance again, curling it deep inside of him. Keith’s thighs tremble and he whines, cheeks flushing pink. “That’s it, fuck,” he groans, before he makes to fulfill his end of the bargain, so to speak. 

Keith plunges his mouth onto Lance’s cock, relaxing his throat and sucking him off, sliding down further each time. It’s not long before he’s deep throating him, eyes watering as his nose nuzzles Lance’s curls again. He moans around Lance’s thick cock, breathing hard through his nostrils. 

“Ohhh, my god,” Lance gasps momentarily as he pulls away to breath. “Your mouth is perfect, baby, shit…” 

After that, Lance gets back to work, and they pleasure each other with their mouths, the filthy wet noises of their tongues and lips working on the other filling the room, along with their muffled moans and whines. Soon, both of them get close, and Keith feels it as he’s back to sucking Lance off, sloppily taking the head while he strokes the base. “You gonna cum?” he asks, pulling off and giving long, fast strokes. His face is covered in his own spit and Lance’s precum, thighs trembling as Lance works him open. 

“Fuck–ff-uuuck–yeah, Keith,” the other pants, canting his hips upward into Keith’s hand. “Don’t stop. Fuck.” 

Keith moves a little closer, pressing sloppy kisses to the side of Lance’s dick. “Cum on my face,” he pants, moving his hips faster against his boyfriend’s tongue. “Cover me.” 

The request alone has Lance cumming almost instantly, and Keith closes his eyes as he paints his face in cum, sticking to his cheeks, eyelashes, and covering his lips. He licks them sensually as he milks the last of it out of Lance, hearing him whimper beneath him and work harder on his cunt. 

Finally Keith sits up, out of breath and nearing the edge himself. “Mmnn–ahh–gonna cum too,” he manages, toes curling inwards. “F-fuuck, I…mm…!” 

Climax washes over him, and Keith nearly screams, twitching and squirting all over Lance’s lips and chin. After a moment, he manages to move off of Lance, collapsing beside him and giving him a kiss. Then he reaches to undo his bonds, carefully kissing each wrist as he releases him. “Good job,” he hums. “Did you like it?” 

“Was not expecting that, but I’m not complaining,” Lance says, as he reaches out to wipe some of the cum off of Keith’s face with his thumb. “Fuck…that’s hot…” 

Keith chuckles and takes Lance’s hand, getting his mouth around the thumb and licking it clean with a lewd moan. 

“Ugh, you’re evil,” Lance laughs, squirming beside him. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Keith says, sitting up and stretching languidly. “Now c’mon. I’m not going to sleep covered in your cum, no offense.”


End file.
